Mad Blankey
History Tozawa era (2012–2013) On June 8, 2011, Tozawa made his return to Dragon Gate, joining the promotion's dominant heel stable, Blood Warriors. Tozawa quickly established himself as a top competitor, winning the vacant Open the Twin Gate Championship with BxB Hulk in December. On January 19, 2012, Tozawa and Hulk turned on Blood Warriors leader CIMA, causing him to lose a ten man "Loser Leaves Unit" tag team match; as a result, Cima was kicked out of Blood Warriors. On February 9, the Tozawa-led Blood Warriors won their feud with Junction Three by defeating them in a fourteen man elimination tag team match, forcing their rival group to disband. On March 1, Tozawa renamed the Blood Warriors as MAD BLANKEY. The name is a combination of musical groups Mad Capsule Markets and Blankey Jet City, of which Hulk is a fan of. Hulk also created the unit logo and colour scheme. Three days later, he and BxB Hulk lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu. Super Shenlong joined in March, changing his name to Mondai Ryu. On June 10, 2012, Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki won the Open the Twin Gate Championship from Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu However, they lost the belts back to them on June 17 in a 3-way elimination tag team match which also included MadoGiwa Windows members K-ness and Keni'chiro Arai. On August 19, Hulk, Tozawa and Tanisaki defeated CIMA, Gamma and Magnitude Kishiwada to win the 2012 Summer Adventure Tag League and the vacant Open the Triangle Gate Championship. They lost the title to Kaettekita Veteran-gun (Gamma, HUB and Magnitude Kishiwada) on October 21. Following a failed challenge at the Open the Twin Gate Championship on December 23, 2012, Kong was kicked out of MAD BLANKEY. On June 15, 2013, Hulk and Tozawa regained the Open the Twin Gate Championship from Shingo Takagi and YAMATO, when Yamato turned on Takagi and joined MAD BLANKEY. Hulk and Tozawa went on to lose the title to Naruki Doi and Ricochet on July 21. YAMATO era (2013–2015) On August 1, 2013, after Tozawa had led MAD BLANKEY to victory against -akatsuki- in a match, where the losing stable would have to disband, the rest of MAD BLANKEY turned on him, kicking him out of the group and assuming Yamato their new leader. On August 23, Yamato defeated Shingo Takagi to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On August 30, MAD BLANKEY turned on Uhaa Nation after he refused to wrestle Akira Tozawa.Cyber Kong would also rejoin MAD BLANKEY on the same night. Uhaa Nation and Tozawa, along with Shingo Takagi formed the Monster Express shortly afterwards. On September 12, 2013, Naruki Doi turned on Masato Yoshino and jumped to MAD BLANKEY, also signalling the end of World-1 International. On October 6, Kong, BxB Hulk and Yamato won the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship by defeating Moster Express' Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and Shingo Takagi. On October 10, 2013, Yamato lost the Open the Dream Gate Championship to Yoshino. On December 5, MAD BLANKEY also lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to Millennials (Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk). On May 5, 2014, Yamato won the Open the Dream Gate Championship for a record-tying third time by defeating Ricochet. On the same night, after being the last to escape and win the Cage match at Dead or Alive 2014, Hulk quit MAD BLANKEY, thus turning face. In June 5, MAD BLANKEY defeated Hulk in a five on one handicap match to retain the naming rights of MAD BLANKEY when Hulk was attacked by Dr. Muscle. Dr. Muscle was later revealed to be Punch Tominaga. Yamato lost the title to former MAD BLANKEY stablemate BxB Hulk on July 20. After Kzy and Doi both suffered long term injuries, MAD BLANKEY added some temporary members which were picked by "Miracle Doi Darts" and were CIMA, Gamma, Don Fujii and K-ness. On December 28, Cyber Kong and Yamato would defeat the Millennials (Eita and T-Hawk) for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. Kzy would return from his injury on January 10, 2015 as Dr. Muscle to participate in the Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament and two day later would defeat Eita in the finals to win his first Open the Brave Gate Championship. On January 16, he would cost the unit a 6 on 6 "All Out War" against the Millennials by throwing salt in Cima's face. He would then unmask and declare his allegiance to Dia.HEARTS. On February 5, Metal Warrior would interfere in a 3-Way 6-Man Tag Team match between MB, Dia.HEARTS and the Millennials. He would feign a move to Dia.Hearts, helping them throughout the match, but near the end, betraying them and solidifying his allegiance to MAD BLANKEY. After the match, Metal Warrior revealed himself to be a returning Naruki Doi. On May 5, Cima, Don Fujii and Gamma were kicked out of MAD BLANKEY. On June 13, Yamato and Naruki Doi defeated Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko Boy to win their second Open the Twin Gate Championship as a team, and the 7th title reign for the MAD BLANKEY unit. On May 6th, MAD BLANKEY forced the Millennials to disband after a Losing Unit Disbands Three Way Survival Elimination Match which also featured the Jimmyz. On August 16, MAD BLANKEY was forced to disband after losing to Jimmyz in an 5-on-5 elimination tag team match, where they were betrayed by K-Ness, who had defected to the Jimmyz. Championships and accomplishments *Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Dr. Muscle *Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) – YAMATO *Open The Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – Hulk, Tanisaki and Tozawa (1), Hulk, Kong and Yamato (1), Doi, Kong and Kzy (1) *Open The Twin Gate Championship (7 times) – Doi and YAMATO (2), Hulk and Tanisaki (1), Hulk and Tozawa (2), Hulk and Nation (1), Kong and YAMATO (1) Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:Dragon Gate USA Units